Psionic Warfare RP Group
Welcome to Psionic Warfare RP Wikia. This is a T1 RP group which uses classic RPG stats to outline the capabilities of characters and uses normal RP rules elsewhere. The Backstory The Psionic Warfare RP takes place on Earth in the year 2025, The world has fallen into an apocalyptic state which started in 2019. This apocalyptic era had begun with a single blinding flash of white light which enveloped the globe for a second before the very elements of Earth began to rage. The ground beneath everyone's feet had begun to quake violently, the unprepared buildings being brought down with ease, these earthquakes continued for what seemed like an endless time but was merely a few minutes, though it wasn't enough to tear down most of the well developed cities, other areas were not quite as lucky. Along with the earthquakes, enormous tidal waves had come to wreak destruction on par with the quakes. Very few areas were left unscathed. Despite the fact that cities stood strong, a considerable amount of the planet's population had met the end of their lives tragically. combined with the considerable amount of deaths, a mass amount of the population also seem to have disappeared without a trace, from the homeless to the government officials, around 90% of the Earths population had vanished. An unprecedented event had also occurred along with everything else. Pangaea had been remade All of planet Earths landmass had been clustered together once more, the movement seemed completely natural and was what people had eventually concluded as the cause of the violent earthquakes and tidal waves. Some agreed some did not. Shortly after the 'Cataclysm' as it was being referred to by survivors, the people began to restore what they could of society, in their own ways and with their own ideals in mind. The governments and emergency services had come to a halt with the Cataclysm's arrival and with no one to pick up the banner and lead humanity, those with their own ideologies began to step up. Those who managed to gather a following became what would eventually be referred to as a faction in this era of humanity, these factions took years to form and are still growing. The factions with conflicting ideologies and interests almost instantly began conflicts, while those with similar interests forged brittle alliances. The conflicts that had arisen all over the world had evolved into something worse, full blown wars. Though the population had dwindled, the number of people in these wars was still considerable and only lead to more deaths even after the near extinction of humanity. Due to the severity of the wars, restoration of society had been halted, technological advances had been halted. The world was at a standstill once more, no side winning any war in any region. However, something had been discovered that would eliminate this standstill and force humanity to move forward in some direction, no matter who won what war. Years before the wars had begun or the factions were forged, countless unidentified objects pierced the Earth's atmosphere and impacted all over the Earth. After their impact, people who found them inspected them, stories began to spread through the remains of society. While there were differences in the stories, each story had a distinct similarity, these objects were not human made, this everyone agreed on. After a while of these stories spreading, a name seemed to spring up for these obejcts, Frames. These Frames would soon become one of two pieces to the puzzle. Around the year 2024, people began to awaken powers which previously were pure fiction to humanity. Wielders, the name given to people born with the hidden ability to use psychic powers. These psychic powers were awakened by coming into physical contact with the Frames. Wielders are the only people, capable of taking control of the Frames, and with that came great power, these Frames were shown to be war machines, able to outclass anything that was a product of humans. Along with the ability to control Frames, Wielders are capable of using this psychic powers to physically enhance themselves beyond human capabilities and use power such as telepathy and psionic projectiles. These Wielders were quickly sought after by each faction as a means to end the wars and throw humanity in the direction they deemed fit. The Wielders The Wielders are those who have awakened their psychic powers through physical contact with a Frame. The wielders are capable of creating their own uses and styles of using their psychic powers. Some may wish to enhance their physical capabilities and specialize in close combat. Others may wish to stay at a range with psionic projectiles and beam'''s. There are many capabilities that you may explore. '''The Frames The Frames are just as unique as the Wielders in terms of their capabilities. So that we don't designate a pre-made Frame to Wielders, each roleplayer may come up with their own Frame and give them the abilities they choose. Frames are all unique, some maybe more organic than mechanical while others may be the opposite or even just completely mechanical. A Wielder is capable of obtaining more than one frame through eliminating a Wielder and taking their Frame. More organic Frames are more susceptible to toxic threats, diseases and such, anything an organic being might be threatened by. The more mechanical Frames are more susceptible to electrical threats and virtual attacks, much like a computer. All Frames have a core, be it an organic heart-like organ or a power-cell or maybe a combination of both, this point is their most vulnerable point and if destroyed can result in the Frame being completely useless. You may choose what your frame is composed of. In this RP, you will be a wielder and have your own unique frame; side with who you wish to side with or do your own thing, Enjoy! Important Pages Bio Page and Format RP Rules Latest activity Category:Browse